Billy Hatcher
Summary Billy Hatcher is the main and titular character of Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. He is an inquisitive boy from the human world who would love to play all sorts of games with his friends Chick, Rolly, and Bantam despite being late to them like one morning. A wounded chick would stumble its way near Billy and friends and faints due to the severe injuries it had from a pack of sinister crows. He would eventually protect that chick by beating said crows with a stick thanks to his sheer bravery. It's because of this bravery that Billy and his friends would be chosen by Menie-Funie, the deity of Morning Land, to save the Elders and return the Light to its world before crows would plunge it into darkness (along with the human world as well). In addition, he would be granted the Legendary Chicken Suit in Forest Village to gain that power and be protected from the crows' dark power. He has a bit of a mischievous side in him but will do anything to save Morning Land. Throughout the course of his journey, he would be given the task of hatching the Chicken Elders out of the very Golden Eggs they were sealed inside and defeat the high-level crows responsible for sealing them. Each elder, in turn, would bring morning back to the area that they rule with a powerful Roster Call that surpasses Billy's. Though he does fulfill a series of side quests like saving his friends from their special Crow Bombs and challenging certain large Egg Animals to a race across the area. He would eventually defeat Dark Corvo and solve a riddle regarding the 6 Morning Lights to create the rainbow bridge for reaching the ancient Giant Palace. After a tough scuffle with the dark crow leader in the heart of Giant Palace, Dark Raven would use the rest of his power to shatter the Giant Egg and absorb its power. This would lead to a fated battle where Billy would use that courage he's been building up and defeat the powerful being of darkness once and for all. Morning Land would be back into complete sunshine for the entire island thanks to the efforts of Billy and his friends as they celebrate in Forest Village. They would eventually be taken back to their world by Menie-Funie and go back to playing in the forest for old time's sake. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 9-B to 8-C with Egg Animals | At least 7-B Name: Billy Hatcher Origin: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Gender: '''Male '''Age: Young child (Possibly ten) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Egg Manipulation with Chicken Suit, Superhuman Strength, Durability and Speed, Commandment over Egg Animals, Resistance against Darkness from Crows, Can control egg hatching through roster calls, With an Egg (Slowed Descent with the Egg Bounce, Temporary boosts of speed with Egg Dash, Limited Telekinesis with Egg Shot) | All previous abilities but immensely increased as Super Billy Hatcher along with Light Manipulation, Purification of dark energy Attack Potency: City level (Can fight on par with the higher level crows who overpowered and entrapped the Chicken Elders of each area, Moles, in particular, can cause a city-wide blizzard just by freezing the Blizzard Castle windmill with his powers and Toppo can cause volcanic activity that involves raining meteors and rising lava. Defeat Dark Corvo and weaken Dark Raven in his base form) I Higher with elemental combs | Wall level to Small Building level with Egg Animals (Cipher can destroy massive ice structures while Richie can freeze and shatter the entire waterfall in Forest Village) | At least City level '(Higher than his base form to an unknown degree) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can dodge molten meteors that rain from the erupting Dino Mountain, raced with massive Egg Animals, kept up with Moles in his Ice Ball form, fought Dark Corvo who can fight with fast afterimages and flew from Forest Village to Sand Ruins in seconds, and evaded heat seeking feather missiles from Dark Raven) | Superhuman to Hypersonic+ '''(The rideable Egg Animals are the slowest, but ones with flight abilities and ninja reflexes are the fastest. Peliwan can generate miniature tornadoes while moving at higher speeds and Recky becomes mobile lightning itself. Sonic is among the many Egg Animals in the game and should easily be the fastest one) | '''Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reflexes (Can keep up with a Dark Raven juiced up on the Giant Egg's power while being able to react to his balls of dark energy and shooting them back as balls of light. It should be noted that Dark Raven caught base-form Billy off guard and knocked the Chicken Suit off him to leave him defenseless until he can receive the Super Chick Suit). Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ '(Can lift and jump with eggs that are three times bigger than him at their fullest) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily shoot massive eggs with little trouble) | Wall Class '''to Building Class''' (Most Egg Animals can hit pretty hard, but several exceptions are seen as heavier hitters. Like Ritchie being able to shatter a frozen waterfall and Runny's giant form causing a stomp with a large radius) | City Class (Billy can strike the balls of light back at Full Darkness Dark Raven, which used to be dark balls that are fueled by the latter's immense power) Durability: City level (Can tank hits from many high tier crows, especially Dark Raven and Dark Corvo) | Wall level to Small Building level '''(Even the stronger crow grunts can harm them and several would die easily after enough of their own attacks) | At least City level''' Stamina: Superhuman+ (Never seems to tire out when rolling, but struggles slightly when halting an egg from moving) Range: Several meters | Various meters depending on the Egg Animal, Several meters with Light Balls Standard Equipment: Eggs of any variety (even ones with Egg Animals and various items when hatched), Rainbow Emblem of Courage Intelligence: Average for a young child. Weaknesses: Can be defenseless when his egg is broken or an Egg Animal is killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Egg Shot: Billy shoots his egg at a fair distance to attack or even knock cross around. Whether or not the egg actually hits a target. it will automatically roll back to his hands. *'Egg Dunk:' Billy dunks an egg towards the ground like a basketball for it to crush any crows with its sheer weight or damage them with the resulting shockwave. *'Rooster Call:' Billy has the ability to hatch an egg when it's filled with the right amount of fruit to nourish it. The simple crow of "Cookle-doodle-dooooo!" would be enough for the egg to wriggle around before hatching to reveal the item/Egg Animal inside of it. *'Egg Dash:' Billy would push an egg even further while charging to gain a boost in speed for his rolling. *'Egg Jump:' Billy would perform a rolling leap with his egg to hurl himself over far gaps. This would normally be performed after an Egg Dash. *'Egg Bounce:' Billy would bounce with the egg in his hands to reach further heights like cliffs or even floating Egg Rings. *'Egg Animal Attack:' Billy would normally command a certain Egg Animal to attack enemy crows for him or destroy certain obstacles. But most would usually "die" after more than enough uses, rendering Billy defenseless until he hatches anther one. Each animal represents a certain ability and uses it to its advantage with most of them attacking from afar by charging at its target. Among most of these Egg Animals would be ones based on other Sega characters (NiGHTS, Sonic, Amigo, Rag Rappy, etc). *'Cipher:' This winged rhinoceros-like Fire Egg Animal would ignite itself and charge at foes to incinerate them from a distance. *'Peliwan: '''A sleepy Pelican-faced Bassett Hound that has the power of Wind and generates massive green tornados as it spins. These tornadoes can even absorb an entire sandstorm that is brewed within the massive rooms of Sand Ruins. *'Richie:' A purple porcupine seal that has the element of Ice and can attack foes by splitting into three with its illusions. It can freeze anything as big as a waterfall and shatter it as if it were a mirror. *'Recky:' A demonic yellow monkey that can generate massive bolts of lightning and chase after its foes. *'Runny:' A master of martial arts in the form of a turtle shelled bear. It can perform a series of athletic flips with its powerful legs before growing to the size of a large crow grunt and stomping the ground to damage nearby foes. *'Clippen:' A scarf wearing penguin that has mastery over Water and splashes onto foes in a massive water bubble. He usually comes in gangly for putting out the flames on doors or switches. *'Rabbish:' A rabbit dove that attacks with the power of Light. Normally it would surround itself in a shield of light with many other light spheres accompanying it before purifying a mass of crows. *'Oritta:' A purple cheetah gazelle with moves comparable to that of your average ninja. It would rapidly move while disappearing like afterimages and claw at random crows until it would crash into a wall. * '''Biboo:' A dark blue flying squirrel with the ability to charge at foes in a boomerang-like manner. Its attack phrase when "thrown" would involve leaving a trail of green rings while cutting through crows *'Super Billy Transformation:' Billy dons a new Legendary Chicken Suit with more firepower after his old one would be destroyed by a full power Dark Raven and be touching the Rainbow Emblem of Courage. This suit has the power of true courage, which is the very energy that Billy harness from the Emblems of Courage collectibles, and gives him enhanced abilities to fight even the strongest threats. For example, he would have the ability to turn Dark Raven's evil energy balls into ones of pure light that would weaken the shadowy being to reveal his heart. Key: Base Form | With Egg Animals | Super Billy Hatcher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sega Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Users Category:Age Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Purification Users